Interruptions
by lifeinthemacro
Summary: Molly and Greg are trying to have dinner, but Sherlock has other plans.


**Interruptions**

"So what are you ordering?" Greg asked, smiling openly.

"Oh, I'm not sure. The risotto looks good," Molly replied, looking up from the menu. "But it's quite pricey here. You didn't have to, you know."

"Yeah, well," he said, moving his hand across the table. "I suppose I wanted to impress you," he admitted, laughing sheepishly.

Molly smiled appreciatively and slid her hand across to his. "That's so sweet," she said with a small, shy smile. "So what are you having?"

Greg opened his mouth to speak, but a beeping sound cut him off.

She blushed and ducked under the table, bringing her bag out. "I'm so sorry," she blustered. "I forgot to switch my phone off,"

"Not – not at all. It's fine," he said. "Who is it?"

_Need your help. Meet me at the morgue. SH_

"It's nobody," she said, shaking her head dismissively and putting her phone away. "So what were you having?" She fiddled with her silver necklace absently, smiling again.

"I think I'll just have the lasagne. Something simple," he replied with a slight shrug.

"Something cheap," Molly grinned at him and enjoyed the blush spreading over his cheeks.

He was lost for words for a moment, but eventually found an answer. He opened his mouth but, again, was interrupted by the beeping.

"Sorry! Sorry, Greg. Really sorry," she apologised, getting out her phone again. "It's a new phone and I have no idea how it works,"

She opened the text and sighed.

_Don't ignore me. The morgue. SH_

"Give me a second," she said, starting a message of her own.

_Not now. I'm on a date. x_

She put her phone back in her bag and turned back to Greg, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I really am sorry," she said again.

He smiled warmly. "It's fine," he said. "Honestly. Now, shall we order?"

"That sounds good," she replied, smiling with relief.

Greg called over a waiter and, whilst he ordered the risotto, lasagne and a bottle of red wine, Molly received another text.

_No you're not. SH_

She looked at the phone in shock and quickly replied.

_What are you talking about? Of course I am. x_

The blonde managed to tuck away her phone before he turned back and asked, "So what have you been doing today?"

"You know, the usual. We had a woman come in who had died of arsenic poisoning. Foul play suspected. I reckon you lot will probably be called in soon," she answered.

"Oh? I look forward to it," he joked.

Then the beep cut off their conversation again.

"Dear God!" she cried, and took out her phone.

_No you're not. You're talking to Lestrade. SH_

"Who is that?" he asked, looking a little concerned.

_He is my date! Wait. How do you know?_

"Sherlock," she replied.

"Ah, of course. Who else?" he said with a forgiving look on his face. "What does he want?"

"Help with something in the morgue. But don't worry, it can wait," she said, slipping her hand across the table.

Greg took it and said, "If he really needs help, we could go down there now,"

She bit her lip, but her phone again made the obtrusive beeping. She checked it, still keeping Greg's hand in her own.

_Unimportant. Come on. SH_

"It sounds important…" she muttered, looking torn.

"It's fine. I'll give you a lift," he said with a warm smile, getting up.

Whilst he called over a waiter and told him to cancel their order, Molly put on her coat and replied.

_On my way. x_

"Shall we go?" Greg asked, slipping on his jacket.

"Yeah. Let's go," she said and held out her hand. He took it and they walked out of the restaurant together. Outside the door, Molly leant over and kissed him quickly, on the lips, murmuring a, "Thank you,"

She pulled away and grinned at the taller man, before grabbing his shirt and tugging him into another kiss. Her phone beeped, but she ignored it. Sherlock Holmes could wait a little longer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

So waddya think? I haven't seen much Molly/Greg out there, so I thought I'd write some :D

I hope you like it and, as always, if you see any improvements I can make then please tell me ^^

Rhi


End file.
